Glycoprotein hormones, especially those synthesized and secreted by the anterior pituitary gland, play critically important roles in a variety of bodily functions including: metabolism, temperature regulation, growth, and reproduction. The pituitary glycoproteins, luteinizing hormone (LH), follicle stimulating hormone (FSH), and thyroid stimulating hormone (TSH) are similar in structure to the placental gonadotropin, human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG). Each of the molecules is actually a dimer consisting of two protein chains held together by non-covalent, ionic interactions. The alpha chain for each of the hormones is identical. The beta chain is the hormone-specific portion of the dimer.
Following secretion, the hormones travel in the blood stream to the target cells which contain membrane bound receptors. The hormone binds to the receptor and stimulates the cell. Typically, such stimulation involves an increase in activity of a specific intracellular regulatory enzyme which in turn catalyzes a biochemical reaction essential to the response of the cell. In the case of hCG, binding to the hCG receptor present upon the corpus luteum (an ovarian structure), stimulates the activity of the enzyme adenylate cyclase. This enzyme catalyzes the conversion of intracellular ATP to cyclic AMP (cAMP). CAMP stimulates the activity of other enzymes involved in the production of ovarian steroid hormones, especially progesterone. hCG-stimulated progesterone secretion is essential for the maintenance of pregnancy during the first trimester of gestation.
The exact mechanism by which a dimeric glycoprotein hormone, such as hCG, stimulates post-receptor events, such as activation of adenylate cyclase activity, is unknown. By a variety of experimental manipulations, it has been shown, however, that the carbohydrate structures, each attached to the hCG molecule by a linkage at respective asparagine residues (N-linked), play important roles in this regard. Treatment of glycoprotein hormones, such as LH, FSH, or hCG with hydrogen fluoride removes approximately 70 percent of the oligosaccharide side chains. The resultant partially deglycosylated molecules retain their receptor binding activity but are unable to stimulate any post-receptor events. Thus it is clear that the sugar portion of the glycoprotein hormone, while not directly involved with receptor binding, plays a critical role in post-receptor events, and therefore, biologic activity.
It is also known that in addition to a role in the in vitro bioactivity, oligosaccharides are important components of the molecule's survival time in circulation. Indeed, plasma half-life of a glycoprotein hormone is directly related to the amount of one particular sugar molecule, sialic acid, generally present upon the most distal portion of the oligosaccharide chain. The removal of the carbohydrate portions (by hydrogen fluoride treatment) would result in the production of hormones that bind to the receptor but fail to exert the expected biologic response. In addition, these molecules would have an extremely short plasma half-life since the lack of terminal sialic acid residues would increase the binding affinity to the hepatic asialoglycoprotein receptor thereby hastening clearance from the systemic circulation.
Many clinical endocrinopathies are the result of over production of stimulating hormones (e.g., excess TSH secretion resulting in hyperthyroidism). A conventional treatment for a pathologic state caused by a hormone excess would be the administration of a hormone antagonist. To be effective, an antagonist must bind with high affinity to the receptor but fail to activate post receptor events. From the earlier discussion, it can be anticipated that hydrogen fluoride treated hormones (that have had approximately 70 percent of carbohydrates removed) would be effective, competitive antagonists. Indeed, it has been shown that HF-treated hormones bind with somewhat greater affinity for the biologic receptor, compete effectively with native material, and diminish the expected biologic action of native hormone in a dose-dependent fashion.
At first glance, such a hormone preparation would appear to be a viable candidate for a competitive antagonist therapeutic agent. However, four problems are associated with large scale production of such preparations. First, all pituitary hormone preparations are generally contaminated with other hormones. Thus, while it may be possible to obtain a preparation of a hormone and partially deglycosylate it; the resultant preparation would also contain other deglycosylated hormones as contaminants which may disadvantageously produce unwanted and unacceptable side effects following administration. Secondly, preparations of partially purified hormones vary greatly in their potency, physicochemical characteristics and purity. Therefore, each batch produced would need to be analyzed carefully. The possibility of batch-to-batch variability would necessitate repeated execution of clinical trials to determine the effective dose. Thirdly, the method used to deglycosylate is incomplete and, therefore, somewhat uncontrollable. No information is available as to the variability associated with hydrogen fluoride treatment of successive batches of hormone. Potential variability in this process would also require extensive characterization of each batch produced. Fourth, carbohydrate side chains also play an important role in dictating the plasma half-life of a molecule. Partially deglycosylated hormones have been shown to be rapidly cleared from the circulation following injection. Therefore, repeated injections of large doses of deglycosylated hormones would be required to achieve a desired effect. The need for such large doses of hormone to deglycosylate and administer creates yet another problem, namely availability. Large quantities of hormones are presently unavailable and could conceivably only be made available through recombinant DNA technology.
As mentioned above, deglycosylated hormones, while exhibiting the desired competitive antagonistic properties in vitro would be of little therapeutic value in vivo due to their extremely short plasma half-life. The only potential solution to this dilemma would be to preferentially remove carbohydrate residues that are responsible for imparting the molecules' biologic action and sparing those that provided the molecules' long plasma half-life. It is, however, impossible to obtain this result with conventional chemical or enzymatic means (i.e. hydrogen fluoride treatment or enzymatic digestion) because of the non-specific nature of the chemical treatment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for preferentially removing carbohydrate residues that are responsible for imparting biologic action to molecules while sparing those associated with a long plasma half-life.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method for obtaining molecules via non-chemical treatment which have the desired antagonistic nature coupled with a long half-life.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a recombinant technique for obtaining therapeutically effective glycoprotein hormones having been partially deglycosylated by having at least one oligosaccharide chain entirely removed.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide novel hormonal competitive antagonists having therapeutic utility.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide competitive hormone antagonists having substantially batch-to-batch uniformity and consistent potency.